falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Mason Dixon Menedék
The Mason Dixon Menedék is a location in the northern part of the Capital Wasteland. It appears to have been a Pre-War auto parts and salvage complex. There is also a human captive here. Location The salvage yard can be found northwest of Paradise Falls and south-southwest of SatCom Array NN-03d. It is closest to Drowned Devil's Crossing, and can most easily be reached by traveling north from there. Enemies The Mason Dixon Menedék is a Super mutant camp. Be prepared to fight several of these monsters. While the difficulty scales with level, the encounter has a random variable, meaning you could be facing regular super mutants up to Super Mutant Overlord (Broken Steel). Seven angry mutants wielding super sledges and miniguns and two centaurs will make short work of anyone not paying attention (like temporary followers). Generally, though, there are only three or four, with one being a grade up from the others, and with better weapons to boot. Also, there may be a Deathclaw in the small hill. It will not hesitate to follow you into one of the shacks, or even kill the captive before you can save him. There may be an albino radscorpion present too if you have the Broken Steel DLC. No karma event occurs if the captive is blown to smithereens in the massive car explosion possible at this location. Once this location has been cleared out once, it becomes a dangerous location to fast-travel to, as the end point is directly inside a group of super mutants that have (most likely) already re-spawned. Notable Loot * Tumblers Today in the southern shack next to the bed. (It may be under the bed, in that case try crouching or throwing a grenade behind the bed, at the southern wall.) * Nikola Tesla and You in the western shack, on a table. * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine also in the western shack, on the floor. Nearby Locations of Note * To the north, about halfway between here and the SatCom Array NN-03d is an abandoned tent which contains a Nikola Tesla and You, a Nuka-Cola Quantum, and a few other handy items. Notes The amount of Super Mutants in the area changes between night and day. At night, there is only one enemy that is always a Master. During the day, there is the 3-5 Super Mutants and the Centaurs. Be warned as the Mutants might be Overlords if Broken Steel is active. It is therefore much easier to free the hostage at night. Appearances The Mason Dixon Menedék appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * The game can freeze when coming to this location and the surrounding area. Behind the scenes This could be based on the real place "Mason Dixon Auto Salvage", a junkyard on Rt 1 on the PA side of the MD/PA border (also called the Mason Dixon Line) with 18 acres of recyclable cars. de:Mason Dixon-Schrottplatz en:Mason Dixon Salvage es:Desguace de Mason Dixon ru:Утиль Мейсона Диксона uk:Утиль Мейсона Діксона zh:梅森·迪克森废车场 Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Bugs